The Way He Looks at Me Takes My Breath Away
by Rini1137
Summary: After the war, Aang and Katara first doubt eachother's feelings. Then, when he unexpectantly leaves, what will happen Five years later? Rate T To be safe for future chapters. MAJOR KATAANG!
1. The Stars Seem Dim

This is one of my first fanfics, not to mention it's my first Kataang thing. I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND PROBABLY WILL ALWAYS OWN NOTHING!**

Implied Kataang

* * *

_The way he looks at me...just takes my breath away._

Her life began one day, when she met him. Her life ended many times and began many times after. Every time they were apart, everytime he was in danger, whenever he cried, whenever he looked mad or even sad, she died. She didn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, but from the time he said "You wanna go penguin sleading with me?" to the time she saw him before he disappered to fight the Fire Lord, her heart would beat faster when she heard him speak, when she saw him smile, when she touched his hand. He was her life, her heartbeat, her savior, her love. She couldn't live without him. When he looks at her, her breath leaves her body, not to return until he looks away. When she bends, if he says something, the water drops. As she was teaching him the art of waterbending, she messed up so much. She blushes when she sees him, and she is hardly ever away, but, she can't stop herself, but one day, he will have to leave her.....

* * *

His true life began one day, when he met her. His life ended and began many times after. But, he died so many more times then her. She was beatuful, talented, smart, and everything he wasn't. How could she possiblly, love, or even like him. He was an annoying little boy. That's all she would ever think of him. He died when he saw her in danger, when she cried, when she was mad or even sad. She was his life, his heartbeat, his savior, his love. He couldn't live without her, but knew he would have to. She loved someone else, he was sure. She calmly teaches him waterbending, he goofs off when she's giving him the time of day. But, he didn't know how else to act. He blushes when he sees her, and he is hardly ever away, but, he can't stop himself, but one day, she will leave him. He knows she will.

* * *

_The war was over, the Avatar finally won. We could walk around without fearing for ourselves and others. Everyone was together. The Gaang was together, on their way to Bai Sing Sei. They were camped in the woods for the night, everyone was asleep. Or, so two of them thought...._

Katara lay in her sleeping bag, staring at the night sky. It was beautiful, but the light from the stars seemed dimmed, almost faded. She knew why. The war was over. He no longer needed her for help. He could hold his own. The HE she was refuring to was Aang. She loved him. But, there was no way he could love her in return. The main reason he even took her to the north pole was because he needed her help. What had she been thinking anyway? That they would end up together and live happily ever after? Katara, wake up! He deserved someone better. She sighed, then stood up. She couldn't stand just laying there, so near him, when the empending doom was so near. Soon, he would have his own life. He would be protecting the world, helping Zuko find his mother, really important stuff. She walked a small ways away from the group to the river near by. Katara's eyes started welling up with tears she hadn't let fall in a long time. Aang was going to leave, and she would be left with a broken heart. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, and burying her head in her legs and arms. "Aang, I don't want you to go." She sobbed. "I love you."

* * *

At the same time, on the ground quite nearby, Aang was too staring at seemingly fadeing stars. Only, in his eyes, a few of them shined. Ones that seemed to be shaped like a certain girl he loved. _Katara!_ He sighed. She could never love him. As if. But, he would always need her. As his teacher, his friend, his love. She would always be there in his heart, she would never leave. If he had died when he was fighting Ozai, he would've been content, for he had known her. But, what scared him was that she had been fighting Azula, with just Zuko. When he heard of what happened, he almost fainted. If Zuko hadn't-hadn't somehow gotten between her and Azula, Katara would-would-would be long gone from this world. Not that he wasn't glad Zuko had survived. If her life had ended that day, no matter the outcome of the battle with Ozai, he would be dead. He sighed, and got up just a few moments after Katara had, though he didn't know it. He thought maybe some flying would be nice. He grabbed his glider and lifted off, but he couldn't consintrate. He fell.

* * *

Katara was knee deep in water, but it felt nice. She was drenched, but she didn't care. She was in her element, Literally. But, she couldn't keep her mind on the water, and it kept falling. Finally she gave up. She sat down degectedly on the sand near the water. Suddenly, she heard a scream and a splash. She looked up and saw Aang getting up, drenched from head to toe. She started laughing so hard and so did he. A second later, they were both laughing on the sand, laying and looking at the stars together. Somehow, their hands found their way into the others and they fell asleep on the beach, together.

* * *

**I know it's kind of stupid, but it people like it, I'll keep it going. I left an opening at the end for a contiuation, if people like this chapter. I hope you do. I had so much fun making it.**


	2. The Wake Up

This is a continuation of "Everytime he Looks at me, it Takes my breath away." A couple of people seem to be begging me to continue, so I thought, why not?

**Disclaimer: Again, I still own nothing. *Sniffles***

* * *

_Soft, warm skin. Warm breath, smells kind of charred. _She thought. Two sets of eyes opened slowly, simltaniously. _Who is so close to me?_ He thought. He wanted only one person to be this close. The eyes blinked, sunlight blinded them for a moment. One pair, owned by her, opened fully first. She reconized the arrows, the eyes, the-_Oh, no!!!_ She jumped back. What happened? He layed there for a moment, stareing at her through half lidded eyes. Then, the eyes opened. He jumped back as well.

* * *

Katara glupped, and looked around her. Like Sokka would allow her to somehow fall asleep so close to a guy, even if it was Aang. Then, she remembered last night. She couldn't sleep, she came to the river, Aang fell out of the sky, laughing, hand in hand, darkness. Her face turned deep crimson. Oh. No. Why was she torturing herself. She knew he derserved someone way better. He was the Avatar, she was a lowly water tribe girl, albit the cheif's daughter. Even Toph would be a better choice, as she was from a rich earth family. She stood, an even deeper blush comeing to his face. It was only sunrise. Sokka, Toph, and the others probably weren't up yet. She and Aang were always the first up. Katara couldn't look at him. She turned, and quietly said "I'm going to go make breakfast."

* * *

Aang remembered what had happened, as well. Why did he have to be so stupid? That's at least the second time he's done something like that. The first time was during that stupid play, but now was different. He fell asleep, on the beach, with _Katara!!!_ Why did the Spirits, or who ever was up there, dislike him so much? He sat there in the sand after Katara left then, went and found the nearest tree. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" He said, banging his head on it's trunk. She was in love with someone else, he was sure. He was sure it was Haru. They were so perfect together, and near the same age. Or Zuko, yeah, Zuko, definitly. He knew there was Mai, but, the way they'd been acting when she foung out he knew who killed her mom. He sighed, and tried some quick meditation to try and get her out of his mind. It didn't work. And he didn't have to wonder why.

* * *

He was her love, her life, her friend. He was everything to her, but, she was sure he didn't feel the same. He was the Avatar, the world's savior. But, more importantly to her, he was _her_ savior. Everytime she saw that he breathed the same air she was, when she saw he walked the same ground, he liked the same things, he saved her life. She would do anything for him. The number of times her heart beat, the tears she cried, the times she smiled, all of it was for him. He could make her happy, sad, mad, and all mannor of emotions at one time. She loved him. She always had, and she always would.

* * *

She was his love, his life, his friend. She was everything to him, but he was sure she didn't feel the same way. She was Katara, one of the most beautiful women in the world. She was smart, funny, and-and-his everything! Everyone always said that he was their savior, but he wouldn't be here with out his own savior, the girl who found him frozen in the iceburg. Who taught him so much. The girl who laughed with him when there was nothing to laugh at, brought him smiles when he was sad, the only one who could calm him down even if he was in Avatar State. She could make him happy, sad, mad, and all mannor of emotions at one time. He loved her. He always had, and he always would.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. I'm glad those few of you who reviewed liked it. I did. I'll keep going since you seemed to like it. **


	3. Katara's Flashback

Ok, here's chapter three. If ya'll start thinking it's going down hill as the story goes along, please, tell me.

I'm doing this as I go along, so, if you think I need to add something or it's getting worse as It goes along,

LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT!!

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. ((Drill, get it? Ya know, The drilling at Ba Sing Sei? I crack myself up sometimes))**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wish I did, but, sadly, I don't. **

Just to let ya'll know, this chapter and the next are going to be the last chapters....

NOT!! But, they are going to be the last chapters of them on the way to Ba Sing Sei ((I still think I'm spelling that wrong,)). The next chapters after that are going to be staged when their a little older. This chapter is from Katara's point of view and her thoughts and feelings. The next one will be from Aangs. I don't know how long it will be. As long as I'm getting a few good reviews for each chapter, I'll continue it until I'm positive that that's the end of the story.

* * *

Katara sat dejectedly by the fire, slowly stiring what was in the pot round and round and round. Everything she looked at reminded her that he was going to be leaving soon. Appa, Momo, the Saddle, the blankets, everything. She sighed and set the spoon down and looked up in the sky. The very clouds seemed bent on making her sad. Aang's face seemed suspended everywhere in the skys, it took all she had not to brake down and cry again.

Unwanted tears escaped momentarly from her blue eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Aang was too nice. If he saw her crying, he would want a full explanation, which she wouldn't be able to withold from him. He could weazel anything from her, especsially if she was upset. He was good at things like that, persuading people to do things. Most could keep things from him for at least a moment, but, not her. She would do anything for him. She loved him,

She layed backwards on the ground, contiueing to look at the sky. Katara felt something weird behind her head, she pulled on it, and found it to be that advertizment for that stupid play. _How'd that get here?_ She thought. She could've sworn she threw that away a long time ago. She stared at it and remembered that night.

_*Flashback*_

_They were sitting during the intermission. Aang was all worked up about his character. "Relax, Aang, their not accurate protrails. It's not like I'm an a big crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time."_

_During the next part of the play, she was getting extreamly annoyed. Poor Toph, even though she said she wouldn't have cast it any other way, it was sad that they didn't even get the way she saw right. Katara shook her head. 'Great, wonder how they're going to portrail Aang getting shot with lightening.' she thought._

_But soon, that was her least worry. They were at the part where she and Zuko were prisoners in that cave. WHAT THE HECK DID THAT GIRL PLAYING ME JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'VE WHAT?!?!?! SINCE WHEN?!?! Oh, they did not just go there! *Charrie playing Zuko*"I thought you were the Avatar's girl?" 'Finally, someone gets a fact right!' Katara thought, until she heard what her character said next. *Charrie playing Katara*"The Avatar? *Laughing* He's like a little brother to me!" _

_Katara's eyes went wide, her mouth opened in shock. No, that's not how she thought of him. That was way off. She turned her head, to the others side of Zuko, but Aang was no where to be found. 'I hope he didn't see that..." _

_Later, she found Aang on the balconey. She told him it was ok to be upset, he said something a chakura that she really didn't understand. He had never explained that concept to her, exept the part about how he had to let her go or something. She still didn't even get it. _

_"Did you mean what you said back there?" He asked her, his head downcast. "What?" "Back there, on the stage, when you said that you thought of me as-as a brother." He looked even more sad. "I didn't say that, an actor did." "But it's true, isn't it? We kissed at the Invasion, and I thought we were going to be together, but we're not." "Aang, I don't know." "Why don't you know?" "Because, we're in the middle of a war. Now just isn't the right time." "Well, when is the right time?" "Aang, I'm sorry, but right now, I'm just a little confused." Then, he kissed her. "I just said I was confused!" She ran back inside. _

_*End flashback*_

Katara sighed. Though she said she was confused, that kiss made that night one of the best of her life. It made that night perfect. But, to bad he didn't think so. Though he had been the one to kiss her, and not the other way around, she knew that they couldn't be together.

Though he said that he thought they were going to be together, it was impossible. He was the avatar. The most important person on Earth. She loved every bit of him, even the usually mad Avatar state. Who could possibly have such a contagous laugh, such a smile, and, one of the best parts about him, his eyes. His beautiful eyes that shine silver, rather then gray, when he smiles or laughs. The laugh that haunts her dreams, makes her dream of him. Her love for him will never die...Even if he goes on, to be with another.

* * *

**Well, there's the third chapter. I kept forgetting to say it before in the other chapters, but, please, forgive my spelling. It stinks, I know. I get it pointed out to me with 50's-70's for spelling grades in English. Next chapter will be from Aang's point of view. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Aang's Flashback

**Hello, back again. *Goofy Smile***

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted since Sunday ((Or was it Monday?))**

**This is because of two things. One, stress. **

**The other is because I could not find a good way to post Aang's point of view. I wanted it to be good. Special.**

**But, I just couldn't think of anything. I had ideas for the chapter after, but not this one.**

**I would like to thank Josh Turner and his incredible voice for helping me get some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar. I would make POSITIVE that they didn't end the series if I did, by the by. **

* * *

Aang watched silently as Katara dejectedly stirred the contents of the pot. Was she sad that he wasn't the man she truely loved, yet she woke up in his arms? Was she mad at him? He sighed a silent sigh. She probably was. He was just Aang.

Ok, so maybe him being "just Aang" was a lie, but still. He's the Avatar, whoopy. Is that all he will ever be? Can he never be someone else? Will that always be what she saw in him? His heart couldn't beat without her in his life. Without her, he was nothing, and he knew, that, inwardly, at least, he would die the moment he was truely apart from her. Not just the, I'll be back in little while apart, the I'm going home while you do your avatar bussiness. He would be so sad, his heart exploaded, when she left, though he would not shead a single tear while she was still there. Aang didn't want Katara to have any feelings of regret when she finally chose what she wanted to do with her life. He wanted her to leave with feelings of happiness in her heart.

But, when she left, that would be another story. He knew, in his heart, that every night after she left, weither it be months or years, he would lay awake in his bed, silently sobbing for her. Wishing he could hold her in his arms. Wish he could be the one to kiss her, to hug her, to love her with her love and her kisses and hugs in return. His life would be barren, him doing his duties and being the Avatar. Maybe, possibly, he would get a letter from her, in her lovely hand, and it would say that she was happily married to the man of her dreams. And, as much as he would love to be that man, he would be happy for her.

And, even if it was possible, how could he possibly ask her to put herself in danger like that? She'd already been put in a lot, what with traveling with him, but if they were together, it would be even worse. How could he be so selfish to put his love, his family, their children, in danger? That would make him happiest without a doubt, but, what if an Ozai supporter, wanting to trap and possibly kill him, came and used her as bait, or worse, killed her to get to him?!?!

He swiftly air-bended into the top branches of a nearby tree. Dispite all his problems and all, the only memory coming to him was that of Black Sun. The Invasion. The three days before. Their first kiss.

_*Flashbacky goodness*_

_The GAang was sleeping, prepareing for the fight. Fire and pain flashed before his eyes, and suddenly, he was dreaming of himself, facing the Firelord. He woke, screaming. Several times, he woke up, screamed his head off, annoyed his friends, and then, finally, he cracked. He would stay up until the Invasion passed. _

_He started seeing things, daydreams. Darker circles outlining his eyes got darker with the passing hours. His friends were worried. He started training nonstop. No time for rest, he needed to be great or he would lose. Then, at the next sunrise, Katara came to talk to him. He could tell she'd been elected to because she was one) The best talker and two) Aang almost always listened to her._

_"...Staying up has given me sometime to think. Realize some important things." Aang said._

_"What important things?" _

_"Why I'm doing this. I'm doing it to save the world, but I'm also doing to save the ones I love, and" He said, facing her. "Katara, I love you." He cupped his hands over her face and kissed her. Soon, she was kissing back. When they broke apart, she said_

_" What are we doing?" She said with a smile._

_"What our hearts have been saying for a long time." he said, kissing her again._

_Turns out, it was just another daydream._

_Soon, he was able to sleep, and it was the day of the Invasion. They had it all planned out. They got on the boats, Sokka still feeling a little bumed about the whole speech thing, but Aang knew him well enough to know that he'd get over it. When they got to the Great Gates of Azulon, they entered the subs. A very clever thing of Sokka to think of, but saying so would get his head in the way, and they really needed it focused. At break time, the GAang all said their goodbyes. Soon, it was just him and Katara on board. He needed to tell her, what if didn't come back and she never knew he loved her?_

_"Aang I-""Katara I-" They said at the same time._

_"You first." He mainly said that because he was lost in looking at her. She talked and some of the things she said made him blush. She was right, he had grown. A long time ago, he thought of her as a friend, not knowing that what he truely felt...was love. _

_"What if-What if I don't come back?" Aang asked her, worried._

_"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll-" And there, he kissed her. He was hesitant, he needed to, just in case he wouldn't have the chance some other time. If he didn't come back._

_When they broke apart, he opened his new glider and flew off with a hard look on his face. He loved her lips, but he couldn't let himself be dragged into them as he was becomeing._

_*End of Flashback*_

Aang sighed, thinking of that day. He had kissed her, wanting to do so at least once before the huge Invasion. What if one of them didn't come back? Since he had flown off, he never saw her face. He had tried not to, as he was afraid she would be mad or something. He loved the feel of her petal-soft lips on his own. He loved the way she'd smelled, you could almost feel the intensity of her exitment and fear. That was her perfect image. Face ready for battle is when, to him, she looked the most beautiful. Because, you could see so much of her personality in it.

He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. Wanted to have her heart and love, but he knew he wouldn't. That was his life, and would never change. But, he tried looking at the positives. He knew her, could have her love as a friend, which was better than nothing. He could look at her, though not as innocent as it seemed, and imagin what it would be like to be with her. He would be happy for her when she fell in love with someone. He would be there, if his Avatar duties didn't pull him away at the time, when she got married. He may cry at night, wishing he was that lucky man, but, it's her happiness, not his, that mattered most.

* * *

**I know that some of the things I said in the flashback was not what exactly happened. But, please forgive me. I'm working from memory here because my stupid computer is acting up. I've tried everything, and it's still majorly slow. But, anyway, please review and I hope you liked it!**


	5. The Five Year Heartbrake

**Since I took so long getting up the last chapter, I'm getting this one up as soon as possible.**

**For those who are reading, thank you. This is the longest fanfic I've ever done, and I hope ya'll like it!!!!!**

**OH, I want to point out, that this chapter takes place FIVE years after the last chapter. Everything that happened during that time will be explained with Flashbacky Goodness. **

**Disclaimer: Since there is a need for me to say it again, I still, sadly, own nothing. **

* * *

Katara sat on the tip of a cliff, not the least worried about falling. If she did, the water would catch her. She was stareing at something that no longer existed. But, she knew it used to. She was looking at the spot where she first met him. Aang. The Avatar. She sighed. Katara thought about the first few weeks after the war. At the tea shop where they'd all relaxed. She'd followed him outside, wanting to talk to him, but she came back in, just 5 minutes later, with a broken heart that she knew would never heal.

* * *

Aang was lounging on a sleeping Appa, with Momo asleep beside him. He was persueing one of his favorite, and painful, hobbies: thinking of Katara. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, everything about her, he thought about during his alone time. It had almost been a year since they'd seen eachother, almost five since the war ended. Ever since about one week after the war, things between them had never been the same. It all started when he walked outside to look at the beautiful sunset casting a glow on Bai Sing Sei...

* * *

She followed him out, knowing that she had to tell him, or she would lose him. Katara finally had the guts to tell him what she felt. She stood by him, watching the sun set with just like so many times before...

* * *

As she stood beside him, he got selfish again. He'd already decided to let her go, let her find someone with whom she would be safe, but now, with her in that beautiful green dress and the sun's light reflecting her skin just right, he couldn't. He needed her. He couldn't live without her. She blushed. Her blush was beautiful. She reached for him...

* * *

Katara pulled Aang closer, into the tightest hug she could. He felt good in her arms. She imagined waking up everyday, those strong arms around her, his breath gentley caressing her forehead, the first sight of everyday that beautiful smile and gorgous grey eyes. When they broke apart, they were blushing again. She cupped his face in her hands and started pulling him closer...

* * *

As Katara started pulling him closer, his eyes started closeing and he, through lidded eyes, saw her doing the same. When her lips pressed onto his own, it had to be the best feeling in the world. He felt like he was soaring, and falling at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her as close to him as possible. One hand went through her soft hair. So soft. How could this moment get any better...

* * *

Katara's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss as much as she could. He lifted her a small ways from the ground in his happiness. And, when they finally broke apart because of a need for air, she looked in his eyes and searched for what they said. Surely, after that kiss, they spelled out love. But, was what she saw in his eyes saddness?....

* * *

They broke apart, bringing Aang back to the real world. They couldn't be together. She was torturing him. His eyes reflected the saddness in his eyes. He didn't want her to walk away from this spot with any happy, hopeful thoughts about them together. He had only one choice to make her forget him in that way. There was such a risk to this. What if it ruined their friendship? But, he had to. He wasn't going to put her in danger because of what he wanted.....

* * *

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked, concern in her voice.

He let go of her and walked away with his back to her. He was so glad Sokka was inside. He would kill Aang for what he was about to say and then never forgive him. "Katara, that was not what was meant to happen. It never should've. I don't think of you in this way. You are my-my best friend. I don't love you, and you shouldn't love me."

* * *

Her eyes widened with shock. Then, they started watering. That can't be. The way he'd kissed her should've said something, but it must've not meant anything to him. Why? Why had he acted like he loved her for all this time? Why did he lead her on? Tears started streaming down her face. "I-I don't get it. Why have you been kissing me and acting like this if you don't have any feelings for me? If I'm your friend, why-why-" She couldn't talk to him. She was sobbing.

* * *

Aang heard the tears in her eyes and the saddness in her voice. He wanted so badly to turn around, wrap his arms around her, say he was sorry and that he truely loved her with all his heart. Then, he would kiss her and say that he would never leave her. He'd tell her a million times that he loved her. But, he had to do this. This was for her own good. To protect her, he'd go to any lenghts, while destroying himself in the process.

* * *

"I have to go now. Tell the others I said good by and that I'll be back soon." And he left, flying off in his glider. During the rest of her short stay at Bai Sing Sei she didn't see him. She stayed away from the rest of the group. Walked around the city a lot and when she was asked what happened, she just said "I'm ok, really, I just need to be alone for a while." At a certain point, Sokka had decided he'd had enough and dragged her back to the South Pole. Not that she'd put up much of a fight. She really didn't care anymore. Or, so she thought.

* * *

Aang went and visted a few people and then, when Katara and Sokka left with Suki and Toph on a boat bound for the South Pole, he came back for Appa and Momo. They started flying back and forth between the Fire Nation, the Northern Water Tribe, and Bai Sing Si, never staying in one domisticated place for long. He'd go, visit, ask if they needed any help, and move on. He prefurred the out doors to houses. He knew why. Sokka, Katara, and him had stayed outside more than anything and he would always need to feel some sort of contection to her.

* * *

Katara lived her life in the South Pole, never quite the same. She was a water bending Master and Paku's new school down here and loved teaching the little ones how to heal and fight. But, her laugh almost always seemed forced and whenever someone mentioned the Avatar, she would get quiet and walk away. She spent a bunch of time looking out at the spot where she'd first met him, nearly six years before.

* * *

Occasionally, they would send short letters, each keeping up the pretents of friendship while both of their hearts threatened to burst. They both saved the other's letters, though they also figured the other just threw their away. Aang and Katara saw eachother from time to time. When she would go vist Toph or Zuko he was usually at one of their places. But, they'd never come to eachother, just to see the other. After almost one year of not seeing her, Aang was about to burst. He HAD to see her. Even though he knew she'd given up on him. Katara, well, she never stopped thinking about him and would give anything to see him, even though he didn't return her love for him, which had never wavered. Aang is flying full speed towards the South Pole, intent on seeing her again for no reason what so ever. But, what welcoming party is waiting for him? What will Katara do when she sees him again?

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA!! Cliff Hanger!!!! Tell me what you thought. This was the idea I was thinking of when I was TRYING to get Aang's POV up. Anyway, review as always please!! I write to please the people.**


	6. Letters

**I know all of ya'll are expecting me to continue **_**exactly**_** were the last chapter ended, with Aang on his way to the South Pole. But, no, I'm not.**

**This chapter is a collection of letters sent back and forth between Sokka and Aang during that five year period.**

**Before you start wondering "Why the heck is this chapter even here?" It's because they will be refurred to a few times.**

**These are important. Not to mention totally sweet! At least, I think so.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I'm so tired from doing these, that I'm going to get my best friend, Linny, to do it for me.**

**Linny: Rini1137, or Bookie, as she is well known, does not own Avatar in any way form or fashon.**

**Me: Thank you Linny, that was done very well. I might have to get you to do some of my other disclaimers.**

* * *

During those five years after the war, many letters were exchanged. A few, not really that many, were between Aang and Katara, but most were between Aang and Sokka. Many things were said and stated in those letters, but, will any of them

have an effect on Aang?....

Letter One: To Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe-Three Weeks after war's end.

From Aang, the Avatar

Dear Sokka,

I know you must be mad at me for leaving. But I had no choice. What you must know is...I love your sister so much. That's why I can't stay. I'm not sure exactly how she feels about me, but I will not put her in danger. Even if we could be together, someone trying to get to me, might capture her and use her as bait, or WORSE! I couldn't live if her death was my fault. If she is feeling sad, help her out in any way possible, even if it means saying something about me you don't believe. Find her someone she could be happy with, someone who can truely keep her safe. Know, and forgive me for, that what I said to her was to protect her. We can't be together. But, realize that I will always love Katara, no matter what.

Aang

* * *

Reply: To Aang, my friend, The Avatar- Four Weeks after War's End

From: Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang, Buddy,

I'm so sorry. Until I got your letter, I was saying things about you. Now, I understand why you said those things and why you left. Thanks for considering Katara's safety, but you know as well, or better, than I that she can take care of herself. She was really cut up when you left. She needs you Aang, in every way. Now that we're back home, she's taken to staring at that iceburg, much smaller than back then, for hoiurs and hours. Some of the men are thinking of asking her to marry, but I think that they only person she could think of being with is you. Aan, I know you want to protect her, but, the only true protection she would need is to have you there with her. Come back to her, buddy, she loves you.

Sokka

PS Toph says "Hey, Twinkle Toes" And, in about three months, I'm going to ask Suki to marry me.

* * *

Letter Two: To Sokka, "Snoozles", Of the Southern Water Tribe- 6 months after War's End.

From: Aang, the Avatar

Dear Sokka,

Sorry for not getting your letter and replying for so long. I've been traveling a lot. I can't seem to stay in one place for too long, and stay in houses much. I'd rather sleep outside like we used to. I've only been staying at one place for about two weeks. Sorry. I heard about you and Suki. Whens the weding date? I want to be there. I saw Katara about a week ago at Toph's. She looked fine, but we didn't talk much. Tow days after she got there, I left. I couldn't stand seeing her and trying not to let my feelings bring me to be selfish again. Ever time I saw her face, I wanted to kiss her, apologise for what I said, and tell her how much I lover her, but I knew I couldn't. So, I left. Spirit's, or whoever, I love her so mcuh. She seems to get more beautiful everytime I see her. Congrates about Suki, but I can't go back. I will not put my love, and her family, in danger. Try talking her into visiting Haru, maybe he'll make her forget me.

Aang, your best bud, "Twinkle Toes", The Avatar

* * *

Reply: To Aang, the Avatar- 7 months after War's End.

From Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

Twinkle Toes,

I made her visit Haru, but she hardly even talked to them. She came back as usual, her new usual, that is. Haru asked me what was the matter, but I decided not to tell him about you and her. I figure it's your business. Katara's been even more depressed than usual. I think visiting Haru made her remember a lot from back then. It's been almost two years since we met you. Back then, I figured she was a little know it all and she thought I was annoying. Well, if you think about it, she still does. But, she's grown up so much since then. I wish you would come back. I don't know how long she can last without you there. Aang...She needs you. Just like I need Suki. Like my Dad needed my Mom. Still needs her, actually. Why do you fight it? You know that you want to come back. You know it. Why, then, don't you? I wonder, how long can you last without her?

Sokka, "Snoozles"

* * *

Letter Three: To Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe- 1 year 2 months after War's end.

From: Aang, the Avatar

Sokka,

I just want her to be happy, and she's better off without me in her life. I can't come back, I already told you. I know she can live without me, I know her that much at least. She's strong. Soon, she'll forget about me and then, even if we're not friends, she'll be happy. That's all I want. For her to be happy. But, I want to know that she's safe. With me with her, she never will be. I'm sorry, but I just can't. Oh, Congrates on finally tieing the knot with Suki. I'm.....really happy for you. Don't worry about me. Take care of Suki and Katara. Their the two that need you.

Aang.

* * *

Letter Six: To Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe-2 years after War's End.

From Aang, the Avatar

Sokka,

It's been two years. Please tell me she's forgotten me by now? I want her to. I need her to. If she forgets me, I'll know she's truely happy. PLEASE, make her forget me. I know I'll never forget her, or let my feelings fade. I'll always love her. But, she can't love me. She just can't. I'm sorry for the short letter. I'm flying on Appa right now, he's starting to get tired. I need to land him.

Aang.

* * *

Letter Ten: To Aang, the Avatar-2 years 11 Months after War's End

From Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang,

How many times do I have to tell you? I know her. She'll NEVER forget you. She'll love you until she dies. Which, judging by her severly declining state right now, might not be to long from now. JUST GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO MY SISTER!!! I've tried everything to get her to cheer up, but it's been almost three years since you broke her heart, and she STILL hasn't forgotten about you. I'd say that this is a sure sign that all she wants is to be with you. Aang...please, I'm begging you, come back. Tell her you love her. Please! She'll die soon without you. Is that what you want? For her to die from heartache. A heart that's acheing for you! If she does, you'll have lost something you gave up to save!!! Even I'm not that stupid!!! COME BACK!!!!

Sokka

* * *

Letter 15: To Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe-3 years 8 months after War's End.

From Aang, the Avatar

Sokka,

Darn you, stop trying to get me to come back. From your last 6 letters, I've almost jumpped on Appa and flown straight to the South Pole. I can't come back. I keep saying that. Make her forget me. Do something. Find her someone else. PLEASE stop asking me to return. I-I-want to so bad, but I just-just need to do this. I can't live without her, but I can't be with her either for her sake.

Aang

* * *

Letter 21-To Aang, the Avatar-4 years 6 months after War's End.

From Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang,

Please. Come back. I hate seeing her like this. I wake up everyday, wishing she was better, but she's not. I know the cure, so does she, and so do you. If you came down here, for just a while, I know she'd get even a little better. She can't stand not being with you. I'm surprised she's even lasted this long. My would would be over and done in days if I no longer had Suki, she's held on for almost five years, hoping everyday to see a black dot on the horizon, signaling that Appa, and more importantly you, are almost there.

Sokka

* * *

Letter 29: To Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Express Hawk- 5 years after War's End.

From Aang, the Avater

Sokka,

I've totally and completely lost it. I can't stay away anymore. I have to see her. I'll die if I don't. I don't care about my reasons anymore. I don't care that I'm probably endangering her again, but I have to. I need her. I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH I CAN'T STAND BEING AWAY FROM HER ANYMORE!!! This should get there about a day or two before me, but don't tell Katara. I'm writing this as I'm saying "YipYip" to Appa. I HAVE TO SEE HER!!!!!!

Aang

* * *

**Yes, I meant to skip letter numbers. It shows how they progressed during those five years. I liked this chapter, it was really sweet. Well, hope ya liked it. The next chapter will show Aang arriveing and such. Bye till then!**


	7. The Reunion

****

Hello. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I couldn't bare to leave you all in such supence for the next chapter.

**I want to thank Avatar4ever113 for being my most faithful reader so far!!! **

**Disclaimer: Linny, do your stuff!**

**Linny: Bookie does not own in any form or fashion Avatar. **

**Linny: There, I said it. Make someone else do it now. Or, better yet, do it yourself.**

**Me: But you do it so WELL!!**

**Linny: Screw you.**

* * *

Katara slowly turned from the cliff face, tears frosting her face on their way down. Everday, she looked out there. Out onto the horizon, searching for some sign that he was on his way to her. To tell her that what he'd said hadn't been the truth. That he loved her more than anything. But, she was slowly reaching the conclusion, after five years, that it would never happen. He hadn't writen her in about six months. Could it be that she totally forgot about her? That he found someone else? She sighed, slowly walking into her village. She could never give up on him, never. Those in her village that had tried failed big time. Katara love him. Aang. Either she would have him, or she wouldn't have anyone. Plain and simple.

* * *

Aang sped towards the South Pole as fast as Appa could fly, or even float at some points. They barely stopped to rest, and it was late at night when they stopped to sleep. Early when they started again. He was only about 5 minutes from the Southern Water Tribe. He was five minutes from seeing her. Katara. He'd waited so long to see her. He couldn't resist any longer. Aang just couldn't stay away from her. Though he had tried denying that fact, he knew that sometime during his visit there, he would tell her his true feelings. Aang needed to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. If he didn't, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Almost there. Almost. Almost. There it was. The place where he'd first met Katara and Sokka. He chuckled at the far away memory from nearly 6 years before. Sokka had told him many times that she would look at that place for hours. Maybe, if he got lucky, she would be there now. But, there was no one there.

* * *

Katara was in her house when she heard people sqeeling. Not screaming, which meant it was nothing bad. She walked outside to see what was the matter. When she was out of the house, she imeditly saw what was going on. There was a dot in the middle of the sky moving. That could only mean one thing. _Aang!!!_ She rubbed her eyes, not knowing if she should believe it or not. She ran out of the Village towards the moving dot. It wasn't heading for the Village, but a place she could find her way to in her sleep.

* * *

Katara wasn't there, but someone was moving toward him from the Village. The only ones that knew of this place was himself, Katara, and Sokka. Was it truely, was it really her? The dot moved closer and closer. Aang slid down Appa's side, walking slowly forward. It was her. Katara. His breathing grew heavy, his heart started pounding. This is it. He'll finally get to see her!!

* * *

_Aang!!_ As she got closer and closer, she could see him more and more clearly. She ran harder, until finally they were but a few feet away. He was much taller than her now, his arrows seemed different. No, not different, but a good sight to see. She hadn't seen those arrows for almost a year, and his face...His face had grown longer, with not as much baby fat on his cheeks anymore. His sholders had broadened and more musclar. Someone who hadn't dreamed of him for five years and didn't know him as well wouldnt' have reconized him, but Katara knew who he was. His eyes gave the most away. Instead of changing, the thing that made them most noticeable was the fact that they _hadn't_ changed. They were still the same gray they used to be, not dull, but shiney and they sparkled when he smiled. She looked at him with a huge smile, for she finally got to see the love of her life.

* * *

Aang looked at Katara with love plain in his eyes. Her hair had gotten longer, now it reached half way down her thighs. Her skin had gotten lighter, but still a dark color, and he was now a head taller than her. It felt good for once having the height advantage. Her smile was bigger than he'd ever seen it. She was truely happy to see him. Was all the things Sokka had put in his letters true? Had she truely longed for him as he had for her? Then, he met her eyes. They were still that blue. That beautiful blue that would give the ocean a run for it's money. He smiled slowly. Then, he couldn't bare looking at her any longer. He had to touch her, make sure she was real. If not, the dream might slip away from him. He reached out slowly and pulled her into his arms without speaking. He held onto her as tight as he could, his hand slowly moving up and down in her soft hair. She was here. She was real.

* * *

When Aang pulled her into his arms, she finally let herself go. In his arms, she was safe from harm. Katara held onto him, and she started crying. The soft crying soon turned into sobs, and then she started shakeing from the force of them. He was there. Aang was holding her, just like she'd been wishing for five years! He was real, he was right there!! She was truely home now. She was with the person she belonged.

* * *

**Whaddya think of their reunion? I liked it. Thought it was sweet. Still, more on the horizon!! Will Aang tell Katara what he truely feels? Well they end up together? Or will something else force them apart? Find out next time. Please, tell me what you thought!**


	8. Arrival and Sleeping Arrangments

**Well, I personally think that this story is about to get really exiteing. It **_**might**_**, let me repeat**_** might**_**, lose just a tad, and I mean just a tad, of it's more romantic qualities, but, if it does, it won't be for long. What will happen to the newly reunited Aang and Katara? Why don't we find out?.....**

**Disclaimer: Me: Linny, please?**

**Linny: No**

**Me: Please?**

**Linny: NO**

**Me: Pretty Please Ester for eating on top?((Don't ask about this Ester. She's a Girl both me and Linny hate, so eating her would be a dream come true.))**

**Linny: FINE, *Grabs Ester-for-eating-sundae* I'll do it ONE LAST TIME!!**

**Linny: *Sigh* Bookie does not own Avater and never will. **

**Linny: There, happy?**

**Me: For now.**

* * *

As Aang held her sobbing body, some tears escaped his eyes as well. How could he've lived for five years without her? He should've died mere days after he left. He should've come back to her a week after he left. He needed to hold her in his arms. Aang needed it as much as he needed air, or food, or water. Now, after this, he knew he wouldn't be able to live. Aang knew that, after this day, if he didn't hold her in his arms at least once a day, he would die. That's just the way it is. That's the way it should've always been.

* * *

Katara cried for a while, clutching Aang as if her life depended on it. Which, on second thought, it did. He started rocking them back and forth to quiet her softly shushing. Soon, she was no longer shaking, but she didn't brake the embrase with Aang. Many minutes must've past, or many hours, or even days. How long exactly they stayed like that, she would never be able to tell. After that, tears stopped comeing and was replaced by happiness and joy. He was here. He was real! She wouldn't let him leave her again. If he did, she definitly wouldn't live long. She needed to feel his arms around her. That's just the way it is and always has been.

* * *

When she finally stopped crying, he felt saddness overtake him. Aang thought she wouldn't want him to hold her anymore. But, Katara made no motion to move away, and he wasn't going to be the one to stop. He looked down at her face, smiling. She had tear streaks down her face, her hair was getting staticy from her rubbing her head into his chest. She was still more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. He started chuckling at some old memories.

* * *

She looked up at him, a little confused. But, his laugh was still just as contagous as it used to be. She smiled and started laughing. Soon, they were both cracking up laughing for no reason. But, they never relesed the hold on the other. Katara noticed that they hadn't let go, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be with him again.

* * *

What Aang thought was a totally different matter. If she continued hugged him, she would discover something he had made a long time ago. Just after he'd left. He'd carried it in his shirt for all those years. He didn't want her to notice it. She might want to see it. That would raise a lot of questions. He started blushing like crazy, then, he let her go. Aang backed away just a few steps and, trying to cover up his blush, walked back to Appa. He climbed on, sat down, then patted the spot beside him.

* * *

Katara was sad when he let her go, but smirked when he motioned for her to get on with him. It reminded her of the old days. She smiled and ran to Appa and then climbed on. It was harder than she remembered, but that was only because she hadn't done it in so long. She laughed at the trouble she was having and Aang laughed too. He pulled her up, holding her hand a second longer than was truely nessicary. As soon as she was on, Momo came and tackled her as best as he could. He ended up riding on her sholder as Aang said "YipYip."

* * *

"So, glad to see me?" Aang asked, as they were rising into the air. 'More than you know.' Katara thought before answering "Yeah, I haven't seen you in a year. What's been making you so busy that you can't write anymore?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face. His face dropped. "I've, just been traveling a lot, Katara. I'm sorry. But, don't I get bonus points for coming to see you?" He added, with his old, goofy grin. She punched him in the sholder playfully, but it still hurt. "No, you don't." They laughed all the way back to the village.

* * *

When they landed, all the villagers, not just the women and children this time, came to great the most powerful Avatar in the history of the world. They cheered and clapped and were so excited as this was only the second time that Aang had visited the South Pole since the war ended. The last time, not many were there, as most were on Koshi Island, getting ready for the Wedding of the Chief's Son, now the Chief. Hokoda had taken early retirement and let his son be in charge. He was currently resideing the Earth Kingdom's Palace, helping out the King there when needed.

Anyway, when the crowd finally dissipated, Sokka came up and gave Aang a brotherly hug. Katara vaguely wondered why he wasn't still mad at him for leaving. As far as she knew, they hadn't talked in almost five years. But then again, she didn't know that they'd secretly not only sent letters, but Aang was watching the wedding from the back in disguse. Sokka gave him a small, "I think I know what you're up to" kind of look, but only for a moment. When Aang saw it, he sheepishly shrugged with a look that said "I can't help it."

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka made their way towards Sokka's house where he lived with Suki and their little daughter, Moko. When they'd all sat down in the main area, Sokka started acting stupid again. But, thankfully, Suki put a stop to it. That kind of stupid wasn't really the right type for 2 year old Moko. They talked for hours. Mostly, it was Sokka and Aang who talked. Suki was busy with Moko, and Katara was lost in looking at Aang. She was so happy to see him again. No one but Suki and Moko noticed how late it was getting and Moko was put to bed. When Suki came back out, Aang yawned.

* * *

Katara looked outside, gasping when she saw the were the moon was. It was already high in the sky. And she knew Aang had to be tired. "Why don't we all go to bed and then we can talk in the morning?" She suggested. "Um, well, Ok," Aang said, yawning some more.

* * *

Sokka's POV

Once he heard his sister say that, he decided there and then to be cleaver for once. Katara's house was one of the biggest in the village. Her's, his, and Paku's and GranGran's Homes were the only ones with actual rooms. But, his only had two bedrooms. Katara's had three and she lived by herself, lending a room to Toph or Zuko and Mei when they visited. Why couldn't she do the same for Aang?

"Well, Aang, since we don't really have another bedroom here," Sokka started, smiling inwardly at the blush appering on both his sister's and his friend's face. "why don't you stay with Katara? She's got a few extra rooms."

* * *

Aang's POV

His eyes widened for just a moment when Sokka suggested he stay with Katara. But, then they quickly resumed their normal size. He knew Sokka very well. He was doing this on purpose, he had to be.

* * *

Katara's POV

Her blush grew. Thoughts of Aang completely shut out thoughts that should've been there about her brother being sneeky. But, she said, even though she knew she must be red as a beet, "Sure, that's fine with me, how bout you, Aang?" Aang nodded.

* * *

They said their goodbyes and started walking towards Katara's house. They didn't talk on their way there. But, it wasn't an akward silence. More of a "I just can't wait" silence. They both couldn't wait to spend time with the other.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Oh, there was a review from Safarigirl about my spelling and such. I just wanted to let her and others know a few things. One: I type really fast, and sometimes don't catch that things are miss spelle. Two: I don't type up my stories on Word Document. I don't have Word Doc. I have to use Word Pad, and it doesn't have spell check. And last, but DEFINITLY not least, Three: I am just a little bit deslexic ((Gosh,i can't even spell that)) and I get exicited really easy when I'm doing something I like. For example, I love writing this story, so, when I reread it, my mind sometimes only see what I know it's supposed to see, and not what's really there. Sorry guys. I am really sorry. That exiciment and deslexia are basicly resposible for almost all of my typos. But, some of them are that I just can't spell. *Chuckles***


	9. The Wonderful Dream

**Muhaha!! This is the chapter were things will start getting really exciting. I think. I don't know. Sometimes the words get away from me and suddenly the chapter is over and the ending that I had planned happens later or not at all.**

**But, it will be EXTREAMLY sweet. That much I can tell you right now.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Since Linny is refusing to do my disclaimers, I have but one choice.....**

**GET SOMEONE ELSE TO!!!!**

**Me: Shaywa, will you do a disclaimer for me?**

**Shaywa: Sure!! Bookie does not own Powerpuff Girls.**

**Me: Um, Shaywa, this is for Avatar.**

**Shaywa: OH!! I was wondering where Bubbles was. **

**Me:Ok, this isn't working out, so, ignore Shaywa's Disclaimer and here's the real one...**

**me: I, Bookie, do not own AtLA and never will.**

* * *

When they got to Katara's house, she waterbended the door open, and motioned for Aang to enter. Her house was perfectly clean. She didn't really spend much time for it to be dirty much. There were a few things on the floor from her rushing out to meet him, but she didn't really care. "Um, so, um, you can stay in the room across from mine. It's the first door on your left."

* * *

She walked and picked up the things on the floor while Aang crossed the room to get to the door, all the time watching her. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. Ten times more beautiful than the last time he saw her nearly a year before. He entered the room to be his while he stayed there and smiled. It reminded him of the Air Temple.

* * *

No one had ever used that room. When she made her home, she made one room for her and one for other guests in Water Tribe fashion. But, the third she'd made to look more like the Air Temples in case Aang ever came back. Actually, most people thought it was a place for storing things. She never let anyone go in there. The only people who knew she had that room were herself, Sokka, and Suki. The only one to ever stay in that room would be Aang. If he ever came to stay that is. That room was only his.

* * *

He started smiling and silently laughing. She'd done this. He could see her everywhere. It looked just...just...just like his old room at the Temple. He shown it to her, and he couldn't believe how well she'd remembered it. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of the Temple and the memories it held for him. The ones he most thought of was of the one where she calmed him down when he finally realized that Giatso((Is that spelled right?)) was dead. Long dead. She was his anchor to the world when he had lost all hope and rationality. She was his everything.

* * *

That night, as Katara lay in her bed, tears started forming in her eyes. Most nights she cried herself to sleep, missing him so much. But, tonight was different. She wasn't missing him exactly. He was right across the hall. She wanted more than anything to be in his arms as she fell asleep. She knew it was very late, but she couldn't help herself. All she could feel was this longing for him. Maybe he wouldn't mind if, maybe, she said she couldn't sleep and maybe, just maybe, he would let her sleep with him.

* * *

Aang was now in a newer form of torture. Over the last five years, the torture was being away from Katara. Now, it was the fact that he couldn't hold her. She was sleeping right across the hall from him, yet he still couldn't have her. She was so close, yet still as far away from him as she had been when he was away. He was sitting up in the small desk which was in his room. There was no candles lit, so it was almost dark, save for the moon and star-light. He held his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the desk. It was so frustrating that he still couldn't have her, yet she was so close to him.

* * *

She silently got up from her bed and walked to her door. Katara opened her door and stared at his for a moment, finally giving in to the desire for him she was feeling. She breathed in and out a few times, then, raised her hand to his door...

* * *

The knock from outside his door startled him. He got up, knowing there was only one person in that house besides him. Why did she have to torture him so much? He sighed and went to open the door. "Katara?" he said quietly...

* * *

"I-I-I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you up." She said rather nervously. There were no lights, so she hoped she didn't wake him up. She didn't want him mad at her. What if he left again because of it? That would be extreamly bad. She needed him.

* * *

"No, I was just thinking about yo-something." He said. She didn't notice his change in words. Aang was grateful. "Oh, um, I was wondering if maybe, you know, I could stay with you for a while?" He closed his for a second, luckily she couldn't see him very well, and opened one just a peek. She was still there. It was no dream. "I guess so. For a little while." He let her in with a smile.

* * *

She smiled. Katara couldn't believe he was actually letting her. A long time ago, he would've said yes no problem. Now, she wondered why he had hesitated. Did he not want her to? "Are-are you sure? You don't mind?"

* * *

He shook his head with his back to her, smiling though she couldn't see it. "Nah, I don't mind. I couldn't sleep either." He laid down on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. In his mind he was screaming "YES!!!" over and over again. She was so glad she wasn't a mind reader.

* * *

She smiled and slowly walked towards him. The bed was bathed in total bright moonlight, that was when she got her first good look at him since he'd opened the door. His shirt was off and she could see that he'd gotten some serious work out since five years ago. She started blushing and was really happy he couldn't see her. She laid down facing him, but he was facing the other way, so he didn't know. She was hopeing that he'd turn around so she could watch him sleep, but, that didn't happen in the next ten minutes or so and with him she was finally going to get some sleep. She turned over to the other side, sighing into the night. Now, finally, asleep.

* * *

Aang knew she was watching him. He felt it. No matter how badly he wanted to turn over, he didn't until he knew she was asleep. Then, he turned over to watch her. In the fading moonlight, he saw that her hair had indeed gotten much longer. He wanted to so much stroke it and touch it. But, he didn't let himself. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't let himself. When he noticed how slow and steady her breathing became, he sighed and gave in. Aang knew she was deeply asleep by the way she breathed. She wouldn't notice, until she woke up that is, that she'd moved just a bit to the right, right? He had to stop himself, but he didn't. Rolling his eyes at himself, he reached out to her silently, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to him so her back was pressed snuggly against his chest. With his arms around her, he finally felt at peace. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

That night, they both smiled in their sleep, thinking that what was happening to the was dream. A wonderful Dream.

* * *

**Ok, so again, the words get away from me and I don't get to the things that are going to be AWESOME!!! But, I did promise sweetness, and I think I covered that. Well, goodbye until next time. **


	10. I think I'm going to Stay A While

****

What did ya'll think of the last chapter? I liked it. I hope you did too. *Goofy smile*

**Today, I think is when it gets exciting. If it doesn't happen this chapter, it will be next. It will get awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm running out of people to do my disclaimers. But, I've still got a few people.**

**Me: Hmm, Let's let Kaywa, Shaywa's sister, do the disclaimer. Kaywa?**

**Kaywa: Bookie does not own AtlA.**

**Me: Ya know, I should've asked Kaywa do to it after Linny stopped, but I thought I'd give Shaywa a chance. **

**Me: Those who've been reading will know that that didn't turn out so well.**

* * *

_Soft warm skin. Warm breath, smells kind of charred. _Katara slowly opened her eyes. Bright sunlight temporarily blinded her. Her eyes soon adjusted and she took in the sight before her. She was face the edge of a bed in a room that look sort of familiar, but not her room. Then, when she laid there for just a moment, she realized it was the room she never allowed anyone into. Why was she here? She tried to move, but was stopped by a presure around her waist. Katara then tried to turn over, but was to close to someone to be able to. She looked down, seeing arms wrapped around her. They had blue arrows on them, ending on the back of the hand. Her head jerked up and her eyes went wide. She knew those hands. They were Aangs.

* * *

Aang was smiling in his sleep. Ok, so he wasn't asleep any more. The moment she'd woken, he had too, but he wasn't going to show it. If he did and tried to move, she would know that this wasn't an accident. But, that's what he WANTED her to think. That it was an Accident. She would be mad at him, but he could just say that he didn't know and that he was sleeping. Now that he was awake, he could take in their perdictament. Her hair was spread out across his face, gently caressing it. Her hands had been holding his in her sleep, but now they were rubbing her eyes. She tried to get up, but he unconsously tightened his grip on her. He didn't want her to leave just yet. Katara tried to turn over, but they were to close together. Then, she looked down at the hands holding onto her, her head then precided to jerk up, hitting him right in the nose. He immeditly let go of her and sleepily said "Oww."

* * *

She sat up quickly and turned to look at him, he was rubbing his nose. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She said, trying not to laugh. Aang pushed himself up with his left arm, him still using his right to rub the nubbness out of his nose. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." He got up, streched, then walked to the bathroom, leaving her by herself. What had just happened? He didn't even say a word about waking up to find them holding eachother. Katara decided to let him bring it up. She wasn't going to say it if he wasn't. She got up and went to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Aang left the room without saying anything for a few reasons. The number one reason is because he was about five seconds away from kissing her. He couldn't do that. He braced himself on the sink and looked in the now steamy mirror. He breathed in and out deeply and took out the thing he'd made a long time ago. His expression softened when he saw it, as it always did. Everytime he looked at it, he imagined Katara wearing it. Then, his eyes went wide as he felt through small vibrations Katara walking by. He quickly stuffed the nec-thing into his shirt and got dressed. Katara would never find out what it was. That was that.

* * *

That day, Aang was fairly busy. He, as now the tradition, spent his first day listening to the problems of the place he was staying at. At lunch, though, he was tired of that, and after assuring the rest of the villagers that he would be staying for quite a while, he went to Master Paku's School For Southern Waterbenders. Master Paku, though much more skilled at Northern Waterbending style, still knew and had Mastered the Southern Style as well. He made this school down here to teach blooming Southern waterbenders, turns out there were a few, the style of their culture. As Aang talked to his old teacher, Paku somehow talked him into doing a demonstration with Katara for a few of the students. How this happened, Aang wasn't exactly sure.

* * *

She was about to kill Paku, or, as Sokka sometimes called him in honor of the old days, GrandPaku. Why? Why? Deep breath. They started fighting. It really wasn't that fun, battling the love of your life, but it was really fun seeing what he could do now. He was much better than her, now. She guessed that haveing about a million lifetimes of expirience can have that effect on someone. They seemed to battle for hours, though it was only about five or ten minutes, until finally Aang knocked Katara into the ground and she admitted defeat. Something she did not often admitt. He walked over, smiling, and held out his hand to pull her up. He helpped her up, again holding her hand a little longer than usual, and said "It's getting kind of late, and you look dead on your feet, whaddya say we just call it quits for today and go get some sleep?"

* * *

That sounded like the best idea ever. They'd both had a long few days. She gratefully nodded and, after saying goodbye to Paku, they started walking towards Katara's house. When they got there, they both silently went off into their seperate ways. Katara to take a nap, and Aang, well, he was just wishing he could sleep with her. In the sleeping way, not the other way. Geesh! he sighed and went to the fire. He knew she was probably hungery, so he whipped up a nice vegatarien meal from what he'd brought with him. He picked up the plates and softly knocked on her door.

* * *

Katara hadn't been sleeping. She was just sitting on her bed, thinking about nothing much. Ok, she had been thinking about Aang. When she heard a knock on the door, knowing who it was, she quickly pushed her hair back, fixed her dress, and opened the door. He came in with some food. "Thank you, Aang." She said. "But, your the guest, you didn't have to cook!" He smiled, set the food down on the dresser and said "Well, since you don't seem to mind me staying, I was thinking of staying a while. Just to relax some after doing the whole, 'I'm the Avatar, here me fix things' deal. So, I got to thinking that instead of acting like a permanite guest, I should start acting more like I would if I lived here, you know?"

* * *

What he was trying to get at during this whole little 'I think I'm going to stay a while" speech, was that he wanted to live with her. He hoped she wouldn't get the full meaning of it and just nod, which she did. They talked for a while and ate the food that Aang had made. "This is really good." Katara comentied. When they realized that it was getting dark and pretty late, Aang reluctantly stood up to leave. But, before he had even taken one step outside the room, he felt a light pressure on his hand pulling him back.

* * *

Katara was watching him leave, but she just couldn't let him go. She walked up behind him and grabbed his hand as it swung back to make him stop. Then, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and stood there for a moment...

* * *

"Katara?" Aang asked quietly.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!! YAY FOR MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!! The next chapter should be up later tonight. Don't wait in suspence for that long, ok? Oh, and can anyone guess what Aang made that he would want to keep a secrete from Katara? If you think you do, write a review. The first person to get it right will be mentioned in the chapter that comes up after they review!!!**


	11. Sleeping and Hurting

**Ok, so maybe that was to obvious a question, but Safarigirl83 got it right. Congrates. It was really easy though. The first guess was right. Oh, well. Every now and then, I'm going ask a question, but now their going to be harder. **

**Hehe. Ok, I keep promising an exciting chapter, but the words always seem to get away from me. It will happen, I'm just not sure when. Did ya'll like last chapter? I thought the ending was really sweet. Plus, the cliffhanger!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Thanks again to Safarigirl83 and Avatar4ever113 for being my most faithful readers up to date!! Thanks a lot for supporting this fanfic. I'm still not exactly sure when it will end, but, even if I lose readers, I'm going to keep it going until I finish. I've become addicted. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Kaywa has lost her voice, and can't speak. Darn. Ok, one last person.**

**Me: The Wooly Manuel, your up.**

**The Wooly Manuel: Bookie the Freak doesn't own Avatar.**

**Me: HEY!!!! **

**The Wooly Manuel: What? Are are a freak!**

**Me: Takes one to know one!**

**The Wooly Manuel: *Sticks out tonge***

**Me: That's it. You are never doing one of my disclaimers again!!!!!**

**Me: Man, I really need to recruit some more people. Maybe one of the Shorties will help me out next...**

* * *

Katara heard Aang say her name as a question. He wondered what she was doing. She even wondered herself. She rested her forehead on his back as tears started forming in her eyes. "Aang..." she said, her voice choking up. "Please, don't make me let go of you tonight. Please..."

* * *

Aang turned his head to see the top of her's. He heard the pleading in her voice, he heard it choking up. He sqeezed his eyes shut and hoped to the Spirits, or whoever was up there, that this was real. That she really was saying this. He bent his head up, smiled a little, then, turned around in her arms. "I won't, because I don't want to let go of you either." He said quietly, almost to quiet to be heard, but she did. Not with her ears, more of with her heart.

* * *

She rested her head on his chest, as he rested his on her head. They stood there for just a moment, then, he pulled her out the door of her room and into his. They laid down in the bed and held eachother for a while, until Katara fell into a soft slumber. Aang himself didn't sleep for a while. He half couldn't even believe that this was happening to him. Just what he'd always wished. Always dreamt of. Katara, asleep in his arms, her soft hands on his back, her head laying on his chest. He closed his eyes in contentment for a moment. Then, making sure she was asleep, he whispered softly in her ear "I love you, Katara, and I always have." Then, he softly kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up in eachothers arms, and this time neither made a big deal about it, even in their heads. They got up and did what they had to do during the day. The next night, a little while after they decided it was time for bed, she silently opened his door, not even bothering to knock, and climbed into bed with him. As she laid down, he wrapped his arms around her, even though he was already half asleep. Every night, that's what would happen. She would come to his room, and they would sleep wrapped in the other's arms. Sometimes, if when they woke up they had time, they would just lay there watching eachother for a little while, but most the time, after they woke up, they would go and act normal.

* * *

It was as if the night was letting them show the other their emotions, while daylight took that away. It was as if daylight was the enemy, and they both grew to resent it. For weeks, almost nearing 1 1/2 months, they stayed like that. At night, they were together, during the day, they acted as friends. They never kissed, they never said anything, they just held eachother. But, both longed for more. Both were afraid to ask in case it ruined what they already had.

*****************

One night, nearing two months since Aang came, Katara again went to his room. She laid down next to him again and again felt his arms sneek around her waist. She sighed and turned to face the middle of the bed to see him facing the same way. He was nearly asleep. He had stayed awake long enough for her to get there, and was now almost asleep. She sighed, he looked so handsome when he was sleeping. It reminded her of a long time ago. He wasn't quite asleep yet, and, if truth be told, she wasn't sleepy yet. Katara smiled and softly whispered "I love you, Aang." She didn't know if he'd heard her or not, but it felt good to say it.

* * *

It took all Aang had to not kiss her as soon as he heard her say she loved him. They loved eachother, if what she said was true. He wondered weither it was ok for him to give her that thing. When she was finally asleep, he got up without waking her and took it out of his shirt which was lying on the chair near the bed. He again imagined her wearing it. He started planning asking her. Again. But, this time, it was different this time, they were some where he hadn't ever imagined before. They were here. Right here in this room. It was the next morning. It was going to happen. He couldn't wait. He set the thing on the bedside not bothering to hide it like he usually would've. He finally knew what he should've said a long time ago.

* * *

But, the next morning didn't go as planned. It was early morning, before dawn. No one was awake in the village. There were five huge ships silently comeing towards the snow docks made by Katara and Paku. Those on the ships quickly got off. They walked forceably through every house, always silent. None of the villagers screamed, as told. Their leader walked through the village, only looking for one house. There it was. The Home of the Avatar. They'd been searching for the place for months, but he was a hard man to find. He'd been smart to move around a lot, but now that he was staying put for a while, they finally caught up with him.

* * *

Aang was waking up. He sat up in the bed and was about to wake up Katara so he could tell her how much he loved her. But, then, all he could feel was extream heat. Then, the wall facing him melted, and he saw a firebender ready to strike. Always ready for action, he pushed a surprised Katara off the bed so she wouldn't be in the line of fire. Then, he stood up, ready to fight. Aang, using snow turned into water, pushed the man off into the distance somewhat and away from the house. He used Airbending to follow.

* * *

Katara was woken forcably by Aang pushing her off the bed. She rubbed her head then was going to stand up to yell at him, when someone came from behind her to cover her mouth and bind her hands so she couldn't bend. She was about to try to do something, but the man holding her held a knife to her neck saying that if she tried to move, she'd be killed.

* * *

Aang and the man battled a ways away from the village. He didn't see much of what was happening around him, but the man he was fighting. But, then, the man stopped fighting and looked at one of his men. The man Aang had been fighting took something large from his men and waved them away. Then, the man turned to Aang to show him what he was holding. _Katara!!!_

* * *

"If you move, or try to bend, the whole village will be burned to a crisp with everyone in it, starting with her pretty neck getting sliced. But, if you give yourself up, they all live, and you come with us." The man screamed with a vengance in his voice. Aang looked like he was about to fight, then, he gave up and hung his head. The man laughed. "I am the only one to figure out the Avatar's ONLY weakness...The People of the Southern Water Tribe. The People he loves. More importantly, this pretty little waterbender. Men, take this one" He said, handing a struggling Katara over to one of the men. "To my quarters on the boat. Let's see what the great Avatar will have to say when I'm with the woman he loves!"

* * *

He had a devilish smirk on his face that scared both Aang and Katara. He couldn't let her be hurt. Not again. So, he had to say something that he didn't mean. Again. He never should have come here, but now would have to pay for his idiotcy. As his men shackled his hands and then his feet, he said "I don't love these people. Especially not that one. She's just someone I come to when I'm bored with one of my other fangirls. That's all she is to me, a stupid, ugly little fangirl. She matters nothing to me. Do with her what you will." He knew that saying that would do two things: It would make him not want Katara anymore, if the Avatar didn't care about her and Two: Make Katara hate him for all eternaty. The man let her go with a shove, and personally led Aang to the ships so he couldn't escape. He looked back at the Village, and Katara, who'd followed them, with a look of saddness and regret. This was the worst day of his life.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed. He'd used her and she'd been stupid enough to believe that she was his friend. Maybe more. She was such an idiot. She wouldn't spend any more time crying over the Avatar. He was just a self centered little----- And she didn't care about him anymore.

* * *

**Ok, I managed to get it in this chapter. Ok, so sue me. MWHAHAHAHA!!! More Cliffhanger goodness!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Katara's Stupidity and Realization

**YAY FOR MORE CLIFF HANGER GOODNESS!!!!!!!**

**Ok, I know ya'll probably hate me for stopping the last chapter right there. Oh, well, after this chapter, maybe, just maybe you'll forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Since Linny refuses to do it, Shaywa's an idiot, Kaywa's still sick, and The Wooly Manuels on temperary leave in the hospital *Evil Laugh* I had to talk to one of my younger friends.**

**Her name is Shorty #1. Actually, there is a total of 4 Shorties, but this girl is the first one. Take it away, Shorty!**

**Shorty #1: Bookie does not own Avatar, just the plot for this fanfic.**

* * *

Katara stood in the snow as Aang was dragged onto the ship. The Firebenders, for that's what they were she just realized, were leaving and no one was harmed. Well, not physiclly anyway. She, on the other hand, was emotionally destroyed. Even more so than when he left. He'd used her. Played with her heart, again!!!! She went to her house, proceding to waterbend it back to the way it was. She stood frozen in the snow until her brother came up behind her.

* * *

Sokka's POV

Sokka had been awoken by the sound of fighting. He realized someone was after Aang. He ran outside to make sure they were ok. He got there just in time to hear the evil man finish yelling about him with the woman The Avatar loved. He was about to get seriously mad, when he heard Aang say that he didn't care about Katara. He smiled. Aang was saving her again. And, from the look in Katara's eyes, she didn't realize that. She thought he meant it. That was stupid. Of course he didn't mean it. He ran with Katara as they dragged Aang away. He was the only one to see the destroyed look on Aangs face.

* * *

After they left with Aang on board, Katara just walked away. That wasn't like her. Especially when Aang was conserned. He had the letters, though hastily folded, in his pocket. He followed her. She just waterbended the wall back and didn't seem to care that the man she loved had just been captured! He walked up behind her, but she took no notice and walked into her house. Sokka followed, waiting to see what she would do. She walked into the room where Aang had stayed, looked around, then started to take everything that was his and throw it out the door into the hall. Sokka got in the way just as she was about to throw the next load.

* * *

"Katara, what are you doing?" He asked with a conserned look on his face. Katara narrowed his eyes at him. "Move. I needed to rid my house of that jerk." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the jerk that fooled all of us. He was just using us. He didn't care." "Katara, Aang, the man you've loved for over 6 years, is captured, and all you can think about is getting rid of his stuff?!" "Sokka, what are you talking about. He didn't care about us. Why should we care about him? I saw you there, you heard him." Sokka looked up with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Sokka pulled out the letters from Aang to him. "Katara, what he said, just after the war, and just now, were to save you. That man was going to do something horrible to you, just because Aang loved you. He couldn't stand that. He said what he did so that he wouldn't care about taking you. The only reason he was going to take you was because he knew it would hurt Aang. But, Aang stopped it." He shoved the letters in her face and turned around to walk off. "If you don't believe me, there is every single letter Aang has sent me since the War ended. I kept them just for this purpose. Read them, and _then_ tell me that he did care about you or that he used you!" Sokka stormed off.

* * *

Katara's POV

She gingerly picked up the letters that she'd dropped when Sokka shoved them in her face. When she had, she sat on the side of the bed that had been Aang's when they slept together. She read each and every one of them.

_"...I love your sister very much..." "...I couldn't live if her death was my fault..." "...realize I will always love Katara, no matter what..." "...Every__time I saw her face, I wanted to kiss her, apologise for what I said, and tell her how much I love her, but I knew I couldn't..." "...She seems to get more beautiful everytime I see her..." "...I just want her to be happy, and she's better off without me in her life..." "...It's been two years, please tell me she's forgotten about me by now? I want her too. If she forgets me I'll know she's truely happy..." "...stop asking me to return. I-I-want to so bad, but I just-just need to do this..." "...I can't live without her, but I can't be with her for her sake..." "...I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH I CAN'T STAND BEING AWAY FROM HER ANYMORE!!! This should get there a day or two before me, but don't tell Katara. I'm writing this as I say 'YipYip' to Appa. I HAVE TO SEE HER!!!!!!"_

* * *

Tears fell from the waterbender's eyes onto the letters written in Aang's wonderful hand. All of them, not one excluded, were about her more than anything. About how much he loved her, how he wanted to protect her, and-and-she dropped all the letters on the floor as her hands went to hold her head. She'd wronged him for five years!! He was in pain to protect her! He said everything, back in Ba Sing Sei and just a little while ago, to keep her from getting hurt!!! How could she've been so selfish?! She turned her head towards the headboard in shame.

* * *

Something on the table caught her eye. She picked it up gingerly with shaking finguers. It was a beautiful blue jem necklace, and looked a lot like her mother's old necklace. But, there were obvious differences. On her mothers, the three swirls were just on the top, but on this on, they made a triangle around the center water design. It was the air nomad symbol. She'd seen it many times. Mainly, on Gyatso's old necklace when they'd found him in the Temple and on the same necklace that Aang had worn on the day of Zuko's corination. Not only was it the air nomad cymbol, it was the cymbol of her people as well. A cross between them. As she felt the top carvings of the front with her thumb, her other fingers felt something carved on the back. She turned the necklace over to see the back and saw that carved into the stone was a small, but clear, A+K.

* * *

Aang had made this for her. He was going to ask her to marry him. And, she would've said yes the moment he'd asked. She hadn't seen this at all since he'd gotten there, so he must've hidden it. Then, why would it be on the table? Had he been planning on asking her today? Did that man not only take him away with her believing that he didn't care for her, but did he also take away the moment he'd been planning? She closed her eyes over her tears and temporairily stopped them. Then, she took off her mother's necklace for the first time since the Day of Black Sun. It was time to put it at rest, and open a new chapter in her life. She laid her mother's necklace on the bedside table, and replaced it with the necklace Aang had made her. Now, it was time for her to find him. She stood, and went to find Sokka.

* * *

**Ok, you people will probably hate me for this. I have a few things going on, including SEVERAL big, big grades due all in the same week. I don't know **_**exactly **_**when I'll be able to post again. I'm so sorry. The only reason, in fact, that this chapter was able to come up tonight was that it was almost totally finished last night and I had just a few minutes to finish it. Tomarow, I have region band tryouts ((So I'm a band geek, sue me)) and I'll write in my journal on the way there. Of course, I'll still have to type it and it's only about one hour away, but you'd be surprised how much I can get done if I put my mind to it. Also, I'm going to type up something else, a small song fic inspired by the song "Playing Cinderella." I'll have it up by sometime this weekend. Anyway, I'll post again as soon as I can. Bye!!**


	13. The Game of Cat and Mouse

**WHOOOOOOW!!! I MADE HONOR BAND!!!! ((For those non-band geeks that don't know, honor band is the highest band in regon band!!!)) Ok, I'm on tonight, but not for long. I'm going to try to make a chapter up....**

***Next night*Ok, So it's a night late, sue me. **

**Anyway, For the disclaimer, I'm going to get my other friend, Shorty #2 to help out. Shorty #1 wanted me to switch between the Shorty clan so, I am.**

**Disclaimer: Shorty #2: Sensei does not own Avatar. **

**Shorty #2: I AM THE JUMPING SQUIRAL!!!!!**

**Me: Ok, ignore the jumping squiral thing, she just does that every now and then. Oh, and Shorty #2 calls me Sensei. I don't know why...**

* * *

Katara ran to Sokka's home, to find him about to enter. She grabbed his sholders to turn him around and practiclly screamed "Ok! Ok, you were right! Let's just go!! They could be half way out of the South Pole by now!" Sokka smirked. "Finally wisened up, there, have you? I knew you would. I've already got Appa ready." He jerked his thumb out to were the bisan was, just feet away from his house. Katara stood impatiently and tapping her toe as Sokka said a non-verbel goodbye to Suki. She really wished he wouldn't. Could he not understand they needed to go now? They finally climbed onto Appa, she bent down to help the supposed warrior up, and he saw something. It looked almost like the necklace she'd worn for years, but it was somehow different. As she sat down on Appa, he went up to her and took a good look at it. He smirked. "Aang give that to you?" He casually asked.

* * *

She put her fingertips to it, to make sure it was still there. "I found it on the bedside table." She turned her head. "I-I think he was going to ask me today." Sokka saw tears coming out of her eyes, small but there. "We'll get him back. I promise." Sokka said, placing a comferting hand on her sholder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang was sitting, tears streaming, in one of the ship's holding cells. She'd actually thought he meant what he said. He'd seen it in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. He wished she'd realized. Did she even know that being apart from her had eaten away at him for five long years? That he fell asleep everynight, wishing she was in his arms? That not one moment passed that he didn't think of her? Of course not. She thought he didn't care about her. Aang sighed. It would've been better he'd stayed away, like he had been for five years.

* * *

Katara was in Appa's sadle, straightening the stuff Sokka and her had brought with them. They didn't know how long they would be following their trail. She was worried. What could be happening to him? Why did they take him? It'd been five long years since the war ended. Why now? Katara comfortably sat in a cornor of Appa's huge saddle. She picked up the letters from Aang and reread them, this time more throughily. From first to last she read them, only pauseing every now and then to shead a small tear. Then, _WAIT!!_ She flipped back through the pages to one of the first letter's Aang had writen. It was dated 6 months after the war ended.

_"...Sorry for not getting your letter and replying for so long. I've been traveling a lot. I can't seem to stay in one place for too long, and stay in houses much. I'd rather sleep outside like we used to. I've only been staying at one place for about two weeks..."_

Katara slapped her forehead. Of course. They'd probably been tracking him for a long time, but he was moving around so much, and in different patterns that they couldn't track him as well. But, he'd stayed in the village for almost two months! They'd finally caught up with him!! Her hand went to the necklace on her neck. Why hadn't he asked her sooner? She said yes and then traveled with him. She sighed, she hoped that Aang was ok.

* * *

Over next three weeks, the ships that held Aang, and Appa who held Sokka and Katara, played a game of cat and mouse. They went from the South Pole, to Kyoshi (But only for supplies on both parties), a small island just off the coast of the earth kingdom, around the Earth kingdom a little, just missing that old rig where they held Haru's village, and then the ships just stopped moving. They-they were at that place. The place where the last battle had taken place. She'd tried so hard to forget that place, that she'd forgotten it's name. But, the image of the place had never left her mind.

* * *

Aang didn't know where they were. He'd been deprived of food, water, and was badly injuried. His hair had grown, again. It made his head itch badly. But, he didn't care. He stopped caring what happened to him the day he was captured. He'd lost Katara, that's all he cared about. His life had ended that day he left, just after the war, but it began when he saw her, bursting with love and hope. But, his soul died that day he was captured, for he knew he'd fully lost her. It would be impossible for him to regain her again. He looked at the steadily darkening sky. It was the full moon. On time, he remembered, right after he'd woken up from getting shot with lightening, he'd been lost in the sea. Yue had come to him, he was sure, and helped him. The full moon, the time when a water bender's at their most powerful. _Katara!_ he thought despraitly. _I love you so much! Please, find someone you can love with his love in return. Find someone to keep you safe._

* * *

They'd finally stopped. It was the full moon. They were going to get him back, with the help of a friend or two. Katara smirked, they were ready. She'd been planning this. Katara had sent a bunch of messanger hawks ahead, hoping to get in touch with a few people. Toph, Haru, Zuko, Mei, Ty Lee. They'd all answered and had met together to follow on land. They'd sent a small bird to her with a note saying they were there and ready. It all had to be perfect. She would get him back. She just had to.

* * *

***Content Sigh* Do I really have to say it again? *Thinks* OF COURSE I DO!!! YAY FOR MORE CLIFFHANGER GOODNESS!!!!! Hoped you liked it!**


	14. The Rescue and the Fall

**SSOOO...As we approch the two week mark in my typing this story, I would like to point out that it has gone NO WHERE near where I expected it to be. Truely, I thought that it would only last a few chapters and then i'd be done with it. Yeah, this is what? Chapter 14?!?!?! My first fan fic, and I definitly never thought it would've gone on so long. I want to thank all of my faithful readers that have been with me near the start, the readers that joined somewhere in the middle, and the new readers just joining us. Really, without you, this story would've died after the first chapter. **

**Also, I would like to point out the difference in style from the first chapter to this one. The first chapter hardly had any action and was mainly what Katara and Aang felt about eachother, the second one too. At the third, Katara's Flashback, it had more action, less feeling, but still more feeling than action. Same with Aang's Flashback. The next one was a lot more action than the others. The Five Year Heartbrake started a new age in "WHLM TMBA" ((For those who didn't know, that's my new annogram for this story)). With the explaination of why he left, there was a lot of feeling, but more action than feelings. That chapter ended on Aang coming back. Letters was mainly feeling, but the next chapter, when he came back, was practicly all action, as was the next and the next one, and...well, you get the picture. I just hope that you readers liked the new change in direction. This chapter or the next, I believe, will have the most action. I don't know how it's going to end just yet. The words seem to come to my fingers and type themselves. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to do it myself today.**

**Me: I, Bookie, do not own Avatar.**

* * *

Tears flooded Katara's eyes as she wondered how Aang had been for the past few weeks. She closed her eyes at both the thought and the tears. Now wasn't the time to cry. Now was the time to fix things, and make them right. Now was the time to get Aang back. She waterbended some steam around Aapa while Sokka landed him. They needed to be sure that they weren't seen. As quickly and quietly as possible, they got off Aapa. Even a usually chattering lemer decided now as a good time to keep the mouth shut. They met behind an old air ship, one of the last remaining from the almost take-over nearly five and a half years ago.

* * *

Aang sat still in his small cell. It was dirty, for he'd only left it once or twice a day, and there was hardly any light coming in from the small window, even with the full moon. He was trying to meditate, maybe regain some of his bending. That's the real problem, aside from loseing Katara. Ever since that day, he hadn't been able to bend or even try the Avatar state. He was a shell. Aang practicly didn't exist. The thing that made him Aang was ripped out that day. He was...nothing. He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to die. Maybe one of Katara's friends would have the new Avatar. A water bender Avatar. Maybe, she would train the new avatar in her trade. Maybe, he would come back one day to help that new avatar and would see her in the arms of another man trying to protect her. Or maybe, he would have to live his life as a shell in this dirty old cell.

* * *

Katara's eyes were set. She was ready. They'd already outlined the plan to all those involved. They would attack at midnight, right when the full moon was at it's peak. Katara signaled Zuko, who was disguised as a fire nation merchant with a bunch of bags. He would ask for shelter for the night, only a small room. When he was in a safe place, Toph, being the smallest, and Ty Lee, being, well, Ty Lee, would climb out of the bags. Some where near the hull of the ship, Toph would metal bend a small hole near the bottem of the ship, but not in the water. Katara would be waiting in the water to use just a tad bit of water bending to get her in the ship. Toph would then close the hole, signaling to Sokka, Mei, and Haru, who were waiting with the get-away bision, that it would only take them five more minutes. She waited dry in the water. Zuko should be in by now.

* * *

Zuko's POV with some Ty Lee and Toph

Dang it, why did the plan have to be so obvious? They'd seen right through my "disguies" and looked through the bags, which hadn't been part of the plan. Of course, they found Ty Lee and Toph. Duh. They were all sent to a cell down near the bottem and left there. It was really dark, he couldn't see a thing. Since he knew Ty Lee and Toph were so close, he didn't dare light a fire. Only Toph could see. "Twinkle Toes!" She said happily. She turned to what seemed to be a cell near the back wall. "Twinkle Toes!" She repeted into the darkness. They heard a small groan and something hiting something else. Toph quickly checked some of the vitials she could.

"He's alive, but his heart, it's like he's just given up. He can't seem to bend either. Twinkle Toes, what have you been doing?" They heard another groan. "Maybe they paralized him, like I can." Ty Lee said. She'd changed in the last five years, but not much. Still the pink wearing acrobat. "I don't think so." Toph said. Toph took a quick look around the ship. They were near enough to the bottem of the ship to let Katara in and, not only that, Twinkle Toes was right there. Sweetness.

* * *

Katara POV

Katara waited with bated breath. Any number of things could go wrong. She saw the signal for her to move. Three small flames on and off. She swam, using water bending to propell her farther. "Katara." she heard Ty Lee whisper. "Up here." Katara got ready and, after just a moment, was standing with them in a small cell. "Wow, I'm guessing you were discovered." She lightly joked.

Using the temporary light from the hole, she could just see the other cells. She heard a moan. "Aang!" she cried. The groan grew louder. "Why isn't he answering?" she turned to the earthbender who was metalbending the make-shift door closed. They had five minutes before Sokka came to help.

"He's phsiclly ok, maybe a bit hungry and stuff, but, his heart beats like it's given up. Like...he's died inside." Toph said, some rare concern entering her voice. "Well, let's just get us all out of here! Metal bend the cell open." In less than a second they were in the hall and were opening Aang's cell. Katara rushed in as soon as she could. Aang was lying spread eagle on his stomac as if someone had hit him from behind. She used some of the water from her pouch to see if he was hurt. He wasn't, on the outside. Not that he couldn't be on the inside.

She turned him over and held his head just like she had when she'd first met him. Tears fell. "Aang, wake up. Please. Just, wake up." She shook him just a little. His eyes started flickering. "Kat-Kat-Katara." He said, weakly. "I'm here. It's going to be ok. I'm going to take you home." His eyes closed again.

* * *

Aang's POV

I heard a familar voice, deep, teasing. Toph. Yeah right, he thought as he groaned. He really needed to stop hallucinating. Then, just moments later, he heard voices, and a wonderful, angelic voice call his name. "Aang!" _Katara. _He shook his head in his mind to get rid of the painful hallucination. Then, he felt soft hands turn him over. "Aang, wake up. Please. Just, wake up." He was shooken a little. "Kat-Kat-Katara." he moaned. "I'm here. It's going to be ok. I'm going to take you home." But, now, if this was real, which it certainly wasn't, he was home. Her arms were around him. That's all he needed. "I need to stop dreaming." he said out loud, shocking Katara and Company. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Katara POV

"We need to get out of here." "No prob." Toph replied and bended another hole open. They jumped to the wave that Katara had bended to met them. They rode the wave until Sokka had come up and all got on the bision. She laid Aang down and got him to drink something. She was gentlely sitting him up, him half awake, when Appa jerked to the right, hard. "Ambush! They knew we'd try to save him!" Sokka held from the front of the bision. Streaks of fire were shot up into the sky, barely missing the group.

* * *

"Hold on!" Katara yelled. Appa roared and pumped his tail harder. But, someone got lucky enough to hit Appa's underbelly. They started falling. Katara looked down. They were no longer over the sea, she couldn't help them. "Toph! Haru! Make the earth beneth us soft!" They did, right before they hit the ground. Everyone groaned.

* * *

Aang sat up, now awake from the fall. He shook his head to clear his vision, then opened his eyes. He was sitting on Appa, Katara almost passed out with her head on his legs, Sokka holding his head in his hands by one of Appa's horns, and a whole bunch of his old friends lying somewhere in between. He felt Katara stir, then get up. "Aang! Are you ok?" She asked, worry practicly dripping from her voice. "I'm fine, Katara. What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Rescuing you, of course. What did you think, we're on vacation?" Toph said, puking over the side of Appa. Aang held his head, suddenly a bit dizzy. They didn't have time for long hello's, as fire started streaking towards them again. Aang stood up, getting into a stance. "No, Aang, your hurt. You could die!" Katara said, grabbing onto his wrist. "I have to. It's me they want. Why, I don't really know, but they want me." Everyone but Katara and Aang jumped of Appa and started fighting. They were left alone, staring into eachother's eyes. Aang's face was set.

* * *

Katara's eyes started watering. She sighed, looked down for a moment, then turned her head up to look into Aang's storm gray eyes. "Ok, you can go, but, promise me something." She said, her voice choking up. "Anything." Aang replied, meaning it. "Just, promise me you'll be careful and you'll-you'll come back to me." Aang smiled a small half smile. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips, just in case he wouldn't ever be able to again, and flew off Appa into the thicket of the fight.

* * *

She sat there just a moment, praying for him. Katara first touched her lips and then her-_their _necklace and then jumped off the bision.

The GAang fought and fought for what seemed like an eturnity, but in the reality was only minutes. Every now and then, Aang or Katara would catch a glimps of the other, but never for longer than a second. Somehow, everyone ended up in a big emtey circle back-to-back. They were tired, none moreso than Aang, who'd been badly malnursised and injured during his captivity. "Any bright ideas?" Haru asked. "Get to Appa, I'll take care of the rest." Aang said, his mind made up. Everyone started running in that general direction. Everyone, that is, but Katara. "Katara, go!" Aang growled behind his sholder. "No, Aang, I'm not leaving you." "Go! I can handle these people." "NO!! I'm not going without you!" she grabbed his sholders and turned him to face her. The firebenders were getting closer. "Katara, please. Just go. I need to know you're safe." He cupped her face in his hands. Tears started to freely flow from Katara's eyes.

* * *

She closed her eyes and nodded. Sokka came and grabbed her arm to make sure she would go. He and Aang shared a look of understanding. Aang nodded. Then, Sokka and Katara ran to Appa, Katara looking into his eyes the whole way until she was on Appa and took off. She was sobbing. Aang turned his sights to the firebenders. His arrows started to glow. "NO!! AANG DON'T!!" Katara screamed from in the air. He was to weak to go into the Avatar State. He'd die!! "NOO! PLEASE!!" She kept sobbing, but she knew it would do no good.

* * *

"You have violated the peace and tranquility of this world, and now you all must pay the price." Aang said, his voice mixing with those of the hundreds of other Avatars. He fought like a thousand benders at once, defeting them all in a thrice. All, but one. Their leader.

* * *

"Oh, young Avatar, you really want to fight me?" He got into a fighting stance. "You have destroyed the peace, which should be wanted by all since the War. Leave now, and I will not take your bending like Ozai. Leave, and never cause such strife again." Aang said, his voice terriblly hard. The man laughed and spat at Aang's feet. Then, he shot some fire at him, which was easily doged. Aang kicked his foot and sent the man flying with an earth colum. The man landed on the ground, Aang trapped him there with some more earth and pressed one hand to the man's temple and the other to his chest. Brilliant Blue light came from his eyes and mouth covering half the sky. Red came from the man's. The blue easily took over. Aang's spirit and energy had been unbendable for many years. The light dissappered, the man fell.

Aang stood proud and strong for just a moment, and then, he fell slumped over onto the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness. I've had a bunch of relatives over. Try adding one aunt, two cousins, and a sister to an already full house of three adults and two kids. Not pretty. Really cramped. Hope you liked it and it was believable. I'm not the best with fighting sceanes.**


	15. I Think It's Time to Move On

**Whaddya think of the last chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Gonna stop reading "WHLM TMBA" forever? Let me know. I thought it was cool, but that's just me. I like almost all of my writing. But, anyway. I hope you did. I'm not any good at writing fight sceanes. But, oh well.**

**  
Disclaimer: Shorty #3, your turn.**

**Shorty #3: Sensei doesn't own avatar.**

**Me: Shorty #3 and #2 Hang out together and both call me sensei. *Shrugs.* Shorty #3 is the calmest and the most normal of the Shorty clan.**

* * *

"AANG!!!!!" Katara shouted over and over again, with tears comeing down continuially on her dirty face, leaving streaks. Her "Hair Loopies" came undone as she struggled to get to Appa's reins to land him. "Katara! NO!" Sokka said, holding her back. As soon as Katara realized Sokka wasn't going to let her go, she quickly switched directions and ran over the edge of the saddle, falling to the ground. Well, actually, they were now over the sea again, and the sea caught her. She used a huge wave to propel her to land and started fighting to get to Aang's fallen body.

* * *

_She used the technich Hanna had taught her, a technic she thought she would never use again. Blood Bending. It was wrong, and could only be used at the full moon. But, she didn't care. These men had hurt Aang. And she would do whatever it took to get to him. Soon, she had every man from all three ships under her control at the same time. She was glowing with power. Katara pushed them all to the ground and let go. They were to tired to even try to get up. She ran to Aang and turned him over for the second time that night. His eyes were half closed and he had a punch-drunk dazed look on his face. "Aang." She said quietly._

_Aang looked at her and smiled. He barely reqonized her, but knew that amazing voice. "Katara, I-I just want you to know that I love you and always have." He smiled at her again. Tears came again to Katara's eyes. "You're saying that like you'll never see me again. Come on, I know you'll pull through. You always do." She tried to smile. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes for a long moment, then said, without opening them "Katara, I want-want you to know that no matter what had ever happened between us, and whatever will happen, my love has never and will never dim or go. I love you." "Oh Aang. I love you to. I'm just sorry that you thought that braking my heart would protect me. I would have done anything to stand there by you." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He tried to kiss her back, but was to far gone. By the time she lifted her head, his breath had diminished._

_  
"No, Aang! NO!! You promised! You said you'd come back to me! YOU PROMISED!" She slammed her fists on his chest in her anger and saddness. As much as Sokka and the others, who'd come up behind them, wanted to cry and just stare at their friend, Sokka knew that the best thing for Katara would be to get her out of there. He went up behind her and picked her up in his arms. She struggled for a moment then just let him. They all got on Appa and flew to Bai Sing Sei. _

* * *

Katara woke up screaming. That dream had haunted her since that terrible day. She wished that was the way it'd happened. What had really happened was that after he went to the Avatar State, someone, a stupid fire bender, had blown up a huge area around Aang. After Katara had all the surviving fire-benders under her control, they searched for hours, all the rest of that night and all the next day, but never found Aang, or even the body. He was gone forever. After almost a day and night searching, Sokka had forced her to leave it behind. Leave behind Aang, Leave behind her one true love.

* * *

It had been almost 10 months since then. She couldn't believe it. She'd refused to leave Ba Sing Sei, for reasons even she didn' t know. It was now six years after the defeat of the fire lord. This year, it was Ba Sing Sei's turn to host it, and the Avatar would usually be there, but there was no Avatar now. No one had had a child in either of the Water Tribes. There was now no Avatar. Maybe the cycle was broken now with the most powerful Avatar the world had ever known. But, either way, since she was in the City, she had to be at the festivites. Katara had worn Aang's necklace ever since then, but didn't to the party. She would've, but decided that maybe she could start to move on. She had it in her pocket though, and held it when ever she got the chance.

* * *

Finally, it was the last party. Everyone who was anyone was there, especially the many war heros. She could see Jet's old gang in the corner, almost forced to come. They hadn't been the same since they'd gone searching for Appa all those years ago. Haru and his father, Toph and her family, Suki and Sokka with their little Moko, Zuko and Mei, Ty Lee and a bunch of other people she knew. She didn't want to talk to anyone though. Katara sat at a table and wondered what it would be like to be here at this moment, dancing with Aang. She closed her eyes, almost feeling the warmth of his touch. Katara opened them to see Haru walking over to her, again. "Fine, I'll dance with you." She said, knowing what he wanted. He'd asked her a million times since the celebration started, like, a week before. She'd always turned him down, but what was the point of just sitting there?

* * *

They danced a slow dance, but even the stubborn Haru knew her heart wasn't in it. He sighed in the middle of the song, almost wishing she'd turned him down again. At least that would've been better than dancing with someone who hardly knows you're there. Katara just danced like she was a dead person. Then, over Haru's sholder, she spotted something. A...red headband. No, her eyes were going...Blue arrows? No, not even. Aang was gone, she had to convince herself of that. She sighed and let go of Haru in the middle of the song. "I-I need some air." She said, and walked to the balcony.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! This chapter was getting a little long, at least to me, and I want to keep this going as long as I can. It's going to end, though, somewhere in the next two chapters. I'm so sorry, by the by, for updating so late. I had some things going on. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR KILLING OFF AANG!!! **


	16. Ours

**This is it. The Last chapter. I am almost in tears. I've had so much fun, I love writing this story. I can't believe this was my first fanfic! Anyway, I just want to say thank you again. It's been really great shareing this story. Oh, every now and then, check in on the story. I'm thinking about either writing a sequel, or follow up, or paralle. I'm not sure. I'll think about it. Well, I know most of you are really pissed at me for the last chapter I put up, so, let's get to it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Shorty #4 is next. Have At it.**

**Shorty #4: Bookie doesn't own Avatar.**

**Shorty#4: MUST GO BEAT GUYS AT DODGEBALL!!**

**Me: Shorty #4 is really competitive. She hates loseing, especially to guys.**

* * *

Katara stood leaning slightly on the rails. Tears again threatened to overtake her. She couldn't let him go. She just couldn't. He was her heart, her soul. Katara, the personality, died that night. Katara, the living and breathing person still lived on, no matter how distroyed she was. Tears fell out of her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the sobs now racking her body. Someone, she didn't bother to find out who, came up beside her on the balconey. She turned her back on the person, not wanting to cause a scene. Her hands still covering her face, she didn't notice the person comeing toward her. Suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around her. An extreamly familar voice said quietly in her ear "What made you cry? Tell me. Did I make you cry?" Katara slowly opened her eyes and looked, almost scared, at the arms around her. She was scared, so scared she was dreaming, and this was real. She turned around in those arms, eyes closed. Then, she slowly opened them.

* * *

Her lips curled into a broad smile. "Is-Is this real?" She asked. The person smiled, and reached in her pocket to take out a certain necklace he'd been planning to give to her. Aang said "Yes. This is real." He turned her around and put the necklace back on her. She was smiling. He'd somehow managed to come back to her....

* * *

Later that night, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were on their way up to their rooms. Well, actually, Katara and Aang had just said a, um, nonverbel goodbye and now Katara was stareing at the other two from her doorway. When Aang and Sokka had entered Aang's new room, Sokka said "Ok, spill. Where the hell have you been the last few months?!?" Aang sat down on a chair and got ready to tell him.

* * *

...."Ok, so let me get this straight. When that idiot firebender blew up that area, your body flew into the river nearby and floated all the way down to some village where they decided to take care of you and nurse you back to health?" Sokka said, not really believing a word of it. "Um, yep, you got pretty much the details." Aang wasn't really thinking about Sokka. Nope. He was thinking about Katara, and when she'd said on the balconey "Yes, I'll marry you!" even though he hadn't physically asked. He was wishing that he could sleep with her, the real sence as in snoring, ect. Aang didn't want to spend another moment apart from her.

* * *

He stood again. "I'm going to go for a walk." And started out the door. "Aang," Sokka said shaking his head. "If you'd wanted to stay with Katara, all you had to do was say so. You are engaged now, aren't you?" "Yeah..." Aang smiled and said "Well, Sokka, you'd better be checking on Suki, now, hadn't you?" Aang quickly showed him out the door and waited for him to go away. Then, as light as air (How it felt good to be bending again!) tiptoed to Katara's room and knocked. Katara had been prepareing for bed, but not asleep yet. She opened the door, her hair completely down, no hair loopies, and smiled when she saw that it was Aang. He gestured for her to follow him, and she did, him practicly flying them to his room just down the hall.

* * *

When they reached his room, without speaking he pulled her to him and hugged her tight. She got what he wanted, he wanted to sleep with her, like they had those two perfect months almost half a year previously. Katara smiled and pulled him to the bed, lying down beside him. They laid there, just listening to the sounds of the other's heartbeat. "Katara?" Aang quietly whispered a little while after. "Hmm?" She said, sleepily. "I-I love you." She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his for the first time in 6 years. "I know, I love you too." Then, they were both asleep....

* * *

They swirled around the great ballroom of the Southern Air Temple. Everyone made a wide circle around them. He looked into her face with such happiness that if, and only if, someone had come sad, they couldn't possibly be sad anymore. She wore a beautiful Southern Tribe dress that had been her mothers, he wore a robe that looked a lot like Air Nomad Clothes, but not quiet. But, Aang didn't care what Katara was wearing, save for the necklace that had made her his own. He only cared about the things they'd just said to eachother. He only cared that from now on, they would be together, and they could hold hands and kiss for any reason they wanted to. Katara cared about they same thing. They were no longer 'independant'. They were no longer owned by themselves. They were owned by eachother, and that's just the way they liked it.

* * *

He smiled down at his three sleeping children. They'd enjoyed the story. He gently put Alua, his youngest of only 4, who he'd been holding, down in her bed. He covered up Milea, his second oldest at 13, and Leo, his oldest and only son at 15. They'd asked for the same story they'd heard about 20 or more times. He shook his head and smiled. They had no idea what they asked him to say every other night. Leo had heard the story for at least 12 of his 15 years, and, even being the 'Responcible Adult' he was, still never tired of hearing it. Though, it seemed, none of them ever stayed awake to hear the end. He walked out of his children's room and to his own where his sleeping wife of, today, 18 years lay. She turned over when she felt him lie down. He wrapped his arms around her, which was actually quiet hard, as she was now 7 months pregnate with their fourth child. "What story was it tonight?" she asked, half asleep and half guessing the answer. "Ours." Aang said to Katara.

**Ok, now I'm totally crying. I'm extreamly proud of myself, actually. I somehow managed to add in ALL of the ending idea's I had. I can't believe it. I'm also crying for two other reasons. One is that the story is over. I seriously think I'm going to die. Let me know if I should to a chapter that's actually Aang's months missing or a little of the 18 years between their wedding and that last part. If ya'll want me to, I will. The last reason I'm crying is THAT WAS EXTREAMLY SWEET!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
